


Universe D

by Whitehound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: New Universe, New story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitehound/pseuds/Whitehound
Summary: STARTING SCRATCH...ERRORCHARACTERS NOT FOUNDCREATING NEW CHARACTERS.........PROCESS COMPLETERUNNING PROGRAM...





	1. Today is your 14th birthday...

It's your 14th birthday, and it's time for you to receive your name! Well, what will it be?

> [???: Enter a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831276/chapters/62761756)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie  
> Most characters/sprites either use sprites from Homestuck, or are made using the following website: farragofiction.com  
> Most backgrounds are likely edited/traced/based off of Homestuck  
> Most character designs/personalities belong to me  
> Work Skin made by murcuryandglass


	2. > ???: Enter Name

> ???: Enter Name

Oh, right, you scribbled your name all over that corner of your room when you turned thirteen. What, did you think you'd receive your name late just because this is a shitty fanfiction/fancomic/whatever the heck this is?

> [Allen: Be Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831276/chapters/62762278)


	3. Chapter 3

> Allen: Be Allen

You decide to be yourself, because that's the only option you have at the moment. You're a 14 year old kid named Allen, who absolutely loves the idea of time travel. You love the show Doctor Who with all your fist sized heart, and you wish you had enough money to buy an actual poster for the show instead of just printing out a screenshot from the internet. You chat in a nice purple color, since you're frickin awesome, and you love to say frickin a whole frickin lot. Your chum handle is thefrickinDoctor.  


> Allen: Inspect Doctor Who "poster"


End file.
